


Revival

by cptnswnbrnes



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Fandom, Prison Break, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, M/M/M Threesome, prison break won't be mentioned until later probably, sooo Len and Mick are from a different earth but have all the memories of earth 1's Len and mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptnswnbrnes/pseuds/cptnswnbrnes
Summary: Captain Cold sacrificed himself to the Oculous not to save the world, but to save his friends.  He died.  There was no way to get him back.Mick Rory, his partner, has suffered since then.  Everyone who was close to Leonard Snart has.The year is 2020 when the Legends recruit Barry Allen for a job: saving Captain Cold.  It's still 2017 on the regular timeline but 2020 is when Rip Hunter has calculated the Flash is fast enough to save Snart from his terrible demise.What antics will follow?And are Mick and Len hiding something?





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the little snippet below while the fanfiction is in the works!

Fire. That's all Len could feel as soon as he hit the switch. He tried focusing on Sara's kiss, on Mick's hug, on Lisa's smile, on Barry's friendship, even on other things he hadn't thought about in forever. The heat tore up his arm. What was happening in a second seemed to spread out into minutes.

His throat felt raw. Was he screaming? He wasn't sure. The last thing in his mind before everything went black was regret.


End file.
